


O' King Under the Mountain

by brizo



Series: Lonely King in a Lonely Mountain [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Angst, Ball of Angst Kili, Gen, Kili is alive though, king!Kili, thorin and fili dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brizo/pseuds/brizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even as the golden crown gilded with various precious gems weighed down on his head, even as the Arkenstone shone down on him from its place on the throne, even as his reign was announced, he would survive. He will be King. </p>
<p>“All hail Kili, son of Dis, daughter of Thrain, King Under the Mountain.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	O' King Under the Mountain

Kili wants to wail, bang his fist on the ground and shout to the heavens that this is all unfair. It shouldn’t have been him. It should have been his Uncle or his brother to survive but never him. There are days after the two are put to rest that Kili just wants to curl up in his bed, in the royal chambers—the ones for the king!—and wants to just cry and never leave it.

 

 He knows he has to be strong, for his mother who too had lost everything in The Battle of Five Armies. She lost her brother, her eldest son. For all that Dis was strong she had no one left but him-self. But he too had no one but her, and so they took comfort in each other.

 

He was never meant to be king; he was never raised with the expectation to be. He was always the spare, though he loathe to speak ill of himself, he was he never had the burden of being the future king. And now, his days are spent in cram sessions on how to be a ruler, and he cannot help thinking this should be someone else’s job.

 

It mattered not now. He would have gladly of shoved the crown off to Dain if he could but he knew in his heart of hearts his brother, his dear brother would not have wanted that. Uncle would have been so cross with him.

 

But then, there are the days he wants to die and join his Uncle and Brother in the Creators halls, he wanted to be with Fili again. It was days like this that he went to his mother and hugged her close and told her all his worries and she would hold him as if he was still a dwarfling whispering comforting words.

 

It is she that convinces him that he has what it takes to be the king; it is she that he does this for. And so he goes on…

 

Even as the golden crown gilded with various precious gems weighed down on his head, even as the Arkenstone shone down on him from its place on the throne, even as his reign was announced, he would survive. He will be King. And hopefully one day he can rightfully take his place in the halls of his forefathers proudly standing next to his brother and Uncle.

 

He lifts his head up, gazing at his people.

 

“All hail Kili, son of Dis, daughter of Thrain, King Under the Mountain.”

**Author's Note:**

> potential drabble series maybe idk. 
> 
> Kili as king makes me sad because you know the only way he can be king is if Thorin AND Fili are dead whoops.


End file.
